


Chip’s Turn

by Tigerfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Toddlercon, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: A man, his daughter, and a dog named Chip.





	Chip’s Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If you think I’ve left something out let me know! 
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

The man is laying in his bed, his 15-month old daughter on her back in front of him. His index finger is slowly fucking into her. He loves to just finger her for hours, feeling her soft heat surround him. He settles himself between her chubby thighs and watches as she stretches to accommodate his slim finger. _Her bitch of a mother leaving was the best thing to ever happen to him._

  
He loves watching her baby cunt gape slightly. He can’t wait to fuck her, but he doesn’t want to ruin her quite yet. He thinks wistfully about when he’ll finally be able to bury himself deep in her tight little cunt, can almost feel the hot flesh squeezing his dick already.

  
He needs to take a break, before he gets too wound up and decides to fuck her anyway. He heads into the kitchen for a snack, making a warm bottle for the child while he’s there. When he returns to the room he jerks to a halt, the child’s bottle and his plate falling to the floor.

  
The child has flipped over onto her stomach, and his dog Chip, a small mutt he’d rescued years ago, has taken his place between her legs. His snout is shoved up against her little cunt, his tongue lapping at her sweet juices.  
The man is frozen in the doorway, eyes glued to the dog’s long tongue sliding into her little gape. _Fuck, this is so wrong but so unbelievably hot!_ Chip’s hips are humping the air, desperate for somewhere to bury his aching little election.

  
Before the man realizes what is about to happen, Chip moves up her body, lining his furry hips up with hers. He thrusts haphazardly, his dripping cock brushing her little cunt. When he finally realizes what is about to happen, the man crosses the room in a rush. But he doesn’t get there in time.

  
Just as his knees hit the bed the dog slides in, and the girl lets out a soft whimper. The man pauses in shock. The dog’s slim cock fits perfectly in her semi-stretched pussy. Even so, she still cries out as the dog humps furiously into her from behind. She tries to crawl away, but the man holds her in place easily with one hand, using the other to draw his cock from his sweatpants and begins stroking in time with Chip’s thrusts.

  
It’s mesmerizing, watching Chip’s red doggie cock repeatedly fucking into her tiny cunt. Owning her. Making her his bitch. “Fuuuck.” He groans at the thought of her tiny body being used for any and all of Chip’s needs. He knows he won’t last long, furiously jacking his cock.

  
The dog isn’t used to fucking something so deliciously tight, and it’s only a matter of minutes before his furry hips are jerking roughly, his knot enlarging at the base of his cock. The man has a fleeting thought of stopping it there, not wanting to cause her the pain of being stretched wide on Chip’s knot. But just the thought of it makes his dick jump, and so he doesn’t intervene.

  
When the small knot finally presses in and holds, the baby’s cries intensify, her face red with anguish and her eyes and nose leaking in her obvious distress. Chip is in heaven, his hips still jerking slightly as he empties his balls into her tiny womb.

  
As Chip’s orgasm fades he tries to pull back, but his knot is still lodged deep inside the child. She lets out a pained sob, and the sight of her tiny body falling apart on Chip’s knot is enough for the man to tip over the edge. He continues stripping his cock roughly as he makes sure to aim his come on her back.  
When he has settled down a few minutes later, the child’s cries have softened somewhat, Chip now motionless behind her but still tethered by his slowly deflating knot.

  
The man tilts her face up, wiping the tip of his sensitive cock over her lips, painting them with the drops of come still clinging to the head. She pulls away as soon as he lets go, and she collapses onto the bed, the pain finally too much.

  
Less than 5 minutes later, Chip’s knot subsidies enough to slip out of her pussy, followed by a torrent of watery dog come. The dog immediately jumps from the bed and trots over to his own bed, laying down and cleaning himself.

  
The man’s cock jerks in an attempt at hardening again as he watches the dog’s come leaking out, but he ignores it. Instead, he traces his fingers over her pussy, slipping two fingers inside easily now. He helps her expel all of the dog’s come, before using those same fingers to scoop up his own come from her back. He fucks his cooling come deep into her, not stopping until every last drop is where it belongs.

  
She gapes wonderfully now, after being split wide on Chip’s knot. He wants to take a picture, to remember the beautiful sight forever, but it’s too great a risk. Still, he reminds himself, he has all the time in the world to look his fill.

  
_This was too hot for it to only be a one time thing._ Next time he’ll fuck her mouth at the same time, train her to take a cock from each end. Maybe once she can do that with ease (or with as much ease as a child her size could work up to), he’ll see about adopting more dogs, larger dogs. She’d look incredible bent over a chair, a dog three times her size towering over her, fucking her so good and hard her feet can’t even touch the ground.

  
“Fuck.” He groans at the image that thought conjures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes into the bestiality genre, bc I’m a well-rounded sinner apparently lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to yell at me in the comments, or come find me on [ Tumblr ](http://tigerfics.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
